


Echo X Reader X Fives

by JustSomeGirl92



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Polygamy, Temporary Character Death, did I mention there is a happy ending??, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: Echo and reader are in a relationship until his death brings the two most important people in his life together. Fives develops feelings for reader and they are more than reciprocated. It seems there may be a silver lining and a new love formed from tragedy. But what happens when it turns out Echo isn't dead after all? The two brothers face heartache and love and second chances as they try to ensure the other's happiness. Who will reader chose?
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, Echo/Reader/Fives
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54
Collections: Echo&Fives





	1. 1

Fives saw you first. 

  
You were all aboard the resolute at the time and you wore the drab officer garb like all the others but somehow you stood out. You were pretty and maybe that was why. It’s the reason he would give when asked but Fives would know it wasn’t the whole story. 

  
The truth, the real and honest truth was that something drew him to you, made him look up at just that moment, stare at a fixed point across the room at the same time you lifted your head and met his eye. And then you smiled and something inside him felt like coming home. 

  
Fives being Fives, the trooper wasted no time in dragging his other half over to say hello and introduce themselves. You smiled again and gave your name. You told them you were an information officer and strategist, requested by general Skywalker to work with the 501st after a particularly successful, albeit risky campaign. 

  
Fives didn’t miss the shy way you looked at Echo before turning away and didn't miss the bright eyed look on his brother’s face when he talked to you about your work or the excited way you responded. 

  
Fives may have seen you first, you still fell in love with Echo. 

  
xXx

  
All seemed right with the galaxy after that. Fices knew without a doubt that you were meant to be part of him. If that meant you were there as the love of his brother’s life then that was just fine with him. You were family. Echo adored you and so the rest of torrent loved you too. 

  
Fives was grateful for the kindness and compassion you showed to the most important person in his life. You were always there for Echo when he needed you and because Echo loved Fives, you were there for him too. 

  
He couldn’t ask for a better wingman at 79s. You made sure that when you took Echo home with you at the end of the night, Fives was going home with someone too.   
“Bit of a reversal now, huh?” Fives grinned at his brother over the rim of his drink. “Usually I’m the one pulling a girl for you.”

  
“Fives,” Echo scolded, glancing at you. 

  
You laughed, draping an arm over your boyfriend’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, I won’t be jealous,” you assured him with a light kiss at the corner of his mouth. Echo smiled and slid an arm around your waist. The way you looked at each other with such unadulterated adoration made it clear that you were each other’s galaxy. 

  
Echo had already confessed to you the few hookups he’d had and his sexual experience, as limited as it was. He was used to rougher, quicker trysts and taking on a more dominant role but after experimenting a bit with you and feeling comfortable he decided he preferred less control and you weren’t complaining about that. Especially not the nights he begged so prettily for you.

  
“I know you’re still coming home with me,” you added, leaning over to whisper something that had Echo almost choking on his drink, even as a small smile formed on his face. 

  
xXx

  
It wasn’t easy, the sort of lives they led. 

  
You and Echo were often exhausted when leave came around. So neither of you complained about shutting yourselves away in your little apartment for a few days of doing nothing.

  
Not that Echo was really capable of doing nothing. He started a new hobby, learning to cook. He struggled at first but got the hang of it with time and patience. Sometimes the two of you would simply sit and share a blanket, reading in companionable silence for hours. 

  
You pressed Echo to invite Fives, knowing he would appreciate the time away from all the reminders of war and the two of them always seemed happier together. 

  
Fives often had a convenient excuse, though you were all but certain he just didn't want to intrude on your alone time, few and far between as it was. But occasionally, like tonight, he took up the invitation to come over. You could hear them bickering in the kitchen as they prepared a special recipe for you. 

  
“But she doesn't like those!”

  
“She does if they're in sauce. Besides, we need it for the flavour!”

  
You giggled from your designated spot on the couch. “Are you boys sure I can’t come give you a hand?” You asked. 

  
“No!” You heard Echo tell you firmly. Fives poked his head around the wall and pointed a spoon at you. 

  
“You just stay right there, missy,” he instructed. “You had a rough week and you always cook stuff for us and the boys. It's our turn now.”

  
You laughed again and pretended to continue watching one of your favourite comfort shows but mostly you listened to the goings on in the kitchen. 

  
“Speaking of,” you interrupted to continue the conversation. “What should I make to bring back with us this time?”

  
You enjoyed bringing new food to torrent when you returned from leave. They hadn’t had real food before and it was fascinating to see their reactions to everything. 

  
“You don’t have to do that,” Echo reminded you. 

  
“I know but I like it,” you replied. “You guys like sweets, I know. I have a new cookie recipe I want to try.”

  
“Yea!” You heard Fives shout from the kitchen. “But we better do a test batch first. Just to make sure they turn out right.”

  
“Pretty sure the way you guys eat it doesn’t matter if it they turn out or not,” you quipped. 

  
“Hey!” Fives huffed. 

  
“I mean she’s right but still, hey!” 

  
You giggled to yourself. “Since we’re on the topic of recipes turning out, how is yours coming?” 

  
“Don’t rush me,” Echo chided, which you knew meant they were struggling. 

  
“I don’t mind giving you guys a hand,” you reminded once again. Unsurprisingly, they refused but the finished product turned out well nonetheless. 

  
“It smells great, Love,” you smiled as you kissed your boyfriend. 

  
“Hey, I helped,” Fives pouted so you kissed his cheek and thanked him too. 

  
xXx

  
This had to be the worst day of his life, Fives thought as he held his face in his hands on the ship home. Not only did he just lose his best friend, his other half, but now he had to tell you and he just knew your reaction was going to break his heart all over again. 

  
Usually Fives loved being right, gloated about it and never let anyone forget. Today he would have given anything to be wrong as he watched you fall to your knees in the middle of the docking bay. The people around you stopped in alarm at how fast you went down but you didn’t see them. 

  
All you saw was Fives holding his side as he limped down the ramp, alone. You could see it in the empty space beside him and read it clear as day on his face. 

  
A deep, secret part of you held out hope but when he approached and kneeled in front of you, murmuring that he was sorry, that he’d tried to stop him, you knew your life was never going to be the same again. 

  
xXx

  
_“What are you going to do when this is all over?”_

  
_“When what’s all over?”_

  
_Echo looked down at you as he brushed a thumb across your cheek. You were pressed against his chest,_ _your ear over his heart and a hand splayed across his ribs._

  
_“After the war, I mean.” You looked up at him and felt his hand pause on the thigh you’d thrown over his hips._

  
_“I guess that depends on what you’re doing,” he answered with a hum. You moved up so your hand was cupping his face. Echo closed his eyes and smiled when you kissed his nose. Your thumb idly stroked across this temple and you slid your fingers into his hair._

  
_“Why?”_

  
_Echo opened his eyes again to look up at you. He smiled and reached a hand up to the back of your head to bring you in for a kiss._

  
_“Because,” he murmured against your lips. “You’re the reason I want to stay alive. I want a life with you.”_

  
He had kissed you then, you remembered. It was followed by another round of sex, this time slow and sensual and loving. 

  
But that was over now, you reminded yourself as you stared at the picture of him you kept with you always. It was small, only half a photo really. He had the other half, the part with you grinning at the camera. They fit together perfectly when you set the two pieces side by side. 

  
Now it was just this one half. Like you, it would never be whole again. 

  
xXx  
“Maybe you should take some time,” Fives suggested quietly. It had been a week now and you were a zombie. You didn’t laugh or joke or even acknowledge anyone. 

  
Your work was impeccable as always. You threw yourself into it, never stopping, never resting until you were so exhausted you immediately passed out the moment you stopped moving. Keeping your mind and body going was the only thing stopping you from allowing yourself to accept the truth. You couldn't do it, it would kill you. 

  
It was killing Fives. 

  
First that he lost his best friend and now having to watch you like this, withdrawn and miserable. It felt like he’d lost the two most important people in his life.   
“I can’t.” Your response was automatic, robotic and cold. 

  
“I’m sure they would understand. You can say it’s stress leave or-“

  
“No, Fives. I _can’t_.” The emphasis on the last word caused your voice to break. He looked up at you from where he was sitting on your bed. You had been pacing the storage closet sized room but now you stood with your shoulders hunched and your hands braced against the tiny desk with your back to him. “I can’t go anywhere. You’re all I’ve got left. You and the rest of the boys. No one else is going to understand...”

  
Fives stood and gently grasped your shoulders as you started to sob. You turned in his arms and clutched him tight, burying your face in his chest. He felt so much like Echo you could almost imagine it was him holding you like this. 

  
“It’s alright,” Fives’ voice was gentle as he murmured in your ear. “It’s okay. I’m here for you.” He rubbed you back as you gasped in a breath, trying to get hold of yourself. 

  
You were right, he knew. The heartbreaking truth was that no one else was ever going to understand your pain. In any other situation, losing a significant other like this would garner sympathy and support. But you couldn’t even tell anyone about you and Echo. Even if you did, no one would understand your breakdown over losing a clone, or at least not understand why you got involved with one of them knowing this was a high probability. 

  
It may have been selfish on his part but when Fives squeezed you tighter, he was happy that his brother would be missed by more than just him and the others like them, men who would end up the same way. Maybe Echo at least would not be forgotten like the rest of them.

  
xXx

  
“I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I should have-“

  
“It’s not your fault, Rex.” Your voice was firm even as your hands shook. You balled them into fists and shoved them behind your back. “Echo is-“ you cut yourself off, closed your eyes and took a deep breath.You were going to have to get used to this. “Echo was,” you corrected, meeting the Captain's eye. “A big boy. He knew what he was doing.”

  
Rex looked away though you were right. “I never thought he would be the one.”

  
“He was good at what he did. Thorough. Smart,” you agreed. “He was always quieter than the others. I suppose that’s what made it easy to forget his reckless streak.”

  
The corner of Rex’s mouth turned up slightly. “You knew him well.”

  
“Better than I know myself,” you replied without missing a beat. You paused, turning to look out at teh stars. It was late, just a skeleton crew roaming the halls of the ship on their night duties.Rex had found you here when he’d come to settle the anxiety rolling in the pit of his stomach. He looked at you now and didn’t have to wonder what sort of nightmares were keeping you awake. “Echo was easy to love,” you sighed, so soft he might have missed it. “I don't know what it was about him. His smile, how much he cared about the people around him, how much he was willing to do and how far he’d go for them. I don't know. It was just something...something I can’t even really describe.”

  
Rex looked at you, surprised. He touched your shoulder and you felt your lower lip tremble but you sniffled and held yourself together. “I miss him too,” he said quietly. “There was no one quite like Echo. I’m glad you saw that in him too.”

  
Rex pulled you in tight and you buried your face in his chest with a sob. You could feel a wetness on your face but you said nothing and just clung to him tighter as the stars rushed past.

  
xXx

  
You couldn’t exactly say you had gotten over it but as the months passed you came to accept what had happened. You understood now why Echo had been so sad when you told him it was a once in a lifetime sort of love. Your time together was so brief and now the rest of your life lay before you as a big, blank hole. 

  
Around six months later, something had changed and you wondered if perhaps you were lucky enough to experience this kind of love twice in one lifetime.

  
Fives had never been exactly jealous of his brother but he would be lying to say he didn't understand what Echo saw in you. You were the two people who missed him most, the two who knew him better even than he knew himself and that allowed you to seek solace in each other’s company. Spending more time with Fives and sharing such a deep, emotional bond with him opened you up to seeing him in a way you hadn't before. 

  
“I was his other half,” Fives joked. “But you were his better half.”

  
You laughed and it felt good. Lately the only time you had enjoyed a genuine laugh was with Fives at your side. He spent so much time in your quarters you joked that he should just move in. 

  
Even on leave he came to your apartment and it helped chase away the painful memories of sitting on the counter watching Echo cook, taking a relaxing bath together or laying in a tangle of limbs under your comforter and talking about your hopes and dreams and fears. 

  
Fives smiled as he watched you laugh, his head tilted to the side. You were beautiful. 

  
He had known that and had enjoyed the sound of your laughter before but now a different sort of feeling had been clawing at his chest and before he knew it he was acting on the impulse. 

  
You were both sitting on your bed, you with your legs crossed and back up against the wall. Fives was stretched out in front of you, painfully aware that his spot used to be sitting on your desk while you and Echo cuddled together here. He remembered that, remembered the soft look in your eyes as you brushed his brother’s hair back, thought of it even as Fives’ own hand cupped your cheek and he pressed his lips to yours. 

  
You had not kissed anyone since Echo, many nights you lay awake thinking you might never kiss anyone again. You expected it to always feel wrong but somehow it didn’t. It was the first time in months that anything felt right. 

  
Fives was already pulling away. 

  
“I’m sorry, I don’t-“

  
You stopped him with a hand on his cheek. He looked at you hesitantly until you gave him a sad smile. “It’s alright,” you said, thumb brushing over his warm skin. “It’s the first time in months I feel...” _Alive_.

  
“Me too,” Fives whispered, his eyes cast down. You moved your hand to his jaw and brushed your thumb across his lips. 

  
“I don’t think...he would mind,” you said quietly. Saying it almost felt like a betrayal but at the same time you knew it was true. Echo loved you both more than anything and if the two most important people in his life could make each other happy, well it was the kind of thing that would make him happy too.

  
“He would want you to live your life,” Fives confirmed. “He always wanted you to be happy.” You could feel his mouth twitch at your touch. Taking your wrist, he turned his head to kiss your palm. “He used to tell me that, you know. We don’t usually talk about it, dying I mean. We all know it but we like to pretend it’s not as close as it is. Sometimes Echo would tell me that he was worried about you...after...”

  
Your bottom lip trembled slightly and you tried to hide it with your palm. 

  
“Hey, it’s alright.” Fives took your hand away and kissed you again as he held it. His hand was large and warm and it made you feel the same sense of safety you got when you laid in Echo’s arms and he soothed you after a bad day. 

  
You kissed him back this time and had no intention of letting him go.

  
xXx

  
It was odd at first, being with Fives. You had never thought of him romantically before and when you hung out it had always been with Echo. Afterwards, when you were the only two left, your conversations revolved around him. 

  
Now however, as the months passed you were starting to move past that, starting to see a possible future together with Fives. You had dreamed of one with Echo and you now knew how nieve that had been. Still, you couldn’t help yourself when you would sometimes find your mind drifting towards thoughts of a family, a small home, cooking dinner for Fives or cooking together, cuddling up in the same bed every night with him at your side. 

  
Eventually the guilt dissipated. You knew this would have made Echo so happy. Fives gave you a reason to continue on, a reason to get up in the mornings. You were the same to him. After Umbara, Fives had gone straight to you and broke down in your arms. 

  
You’d never seen him quite like this before as he told you of standing in front of a firing squad composed of his brothers. The tears fell, sticking to his thick lashes as he confessed his guilt that Dogma was taking the fall for what had happened. He lay on your bed, looking blankly at the ceiling as he told you this. 

  
Silently you pressed against his side and then onto his chest. His arm came up to drape around you and hold you there, your weight a comfort.

  
It scared you, that you had come so close to losing Fives as well. You didn’t think you could do it again and this time all alone.

  
“You’re okay,” you whispered as you kissed his cheek. “I’m here. I love you.”

  
You’d never said it yet, though it was true. It was just hard with the memories you had of saying it to Echo weighing you down. But you couldn’t risk losing Fives without him knowing that he didn’t mean any less to you than his brother had. 

  
He paused as he looked at you in surprise, studying your face. His finger came up to trace your cheekbone and trailed down to place his hand against your neck. “I love you, too,” he croaked. 

  
You made a small mewling noise and leaned in to kiss him. It was a relief how different his voice sounded when he said it. Part of you worried you would hear an echo of someone forever gone. But it wasn’t. This was different, new but comfortable and satisfying, like a new favourite recipe or breaking in your new favourite shoes. 

  
You fell in love with Echo first, but in time you fell head over heels for Fives too.

  
xXx

  
When Rex told him not to get his hopes up, Fives scowled at his Captain and refused to listen to any more negativity. 

  
All the same, he couldn’t bring himself to tell you, just in case he was wrong. Fives knew how hard it was for you to accept Echo was gone and move on, he didn’t think you could do it again. 

  
You were worried about him going on a mission you knew nothing about. You didn't like the secrecy from him and Rex, it didn’t bode well for you.

  
“What are you not telling me?” You asked both men with your arms crossed over your chest. You already knew there was no hope with Cody. But Rex and Fives were terrible liars and you it was even worse when they had to lie to you. Nothing weighed on Fives more than being dishonest with the people he loved. 

  
Neither of them answered, shuffling awkwardly in front of you as you cut your eyes back and forth between them. “Is it dangerous?” You prompted. 

  
“...Yes,” Rex answered hesitantly. Fives looked down at his feet. 

  
You were quiet for a minute, waiting and watching them. “Are you planning to come back?” 

  
It was a fair question, you thought. Some missions were fairly easy to predict the outcome and you couldn’t help wondering if that was why Fives would not tell you anything. 

  
“Of course!” Fives said too quickly. He stepped into your space and touched your arms, adding more softly, “of course I am. I would never do that to you.” 

  
Reaching out, Fives gently touched your arm and dipped his head to your line of vision to make you look at him. You turned your gaze from the floor up to the man you loved and it was easy to see that he was telling you the truth. 

  
“I just...I can’t tell you about this mission. I’m...sorry (Y/N)...” his hand gently rubbed your arm even as his eyes pleaded with you to understand. “I’ll tell you everything when I get back, alright? I promise you.”

  
Fives smiled again, a sad smile. The kind he made when he wanted to make you happy but whatever it was you needed was out of his control. You nodded as you cupped his face and kissed him. 

  
“I understand,” you said softly, tilting your head to rest your forehead against his. “And I love you. Please be safe.”

  
“I will. Anything for you.”

  
xXx

  
Fives made the same promise to you again when you saw him off with the group of clones who called themselves the Bad Batch. You didn’t care that they watched, that the leader with the long hair looked at Fives in awe or that the guy with classes seemed embarrassed by the display of affection. You didn't even care about the loud cheering from the largest one or the sneering from the man with a permanent scowl. Rex and Anakin politely pretended not to see but it didn't matter to you if they did. No one mattered to you like Fives and as he waved to you from the slowly closing door of the ship, you had the familiar feeling that your life was not going to be the same again.

  
It scared you more than you could ever put in words. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fives didn’t allow himself to think of anything else. He was thrilled y to have his brother back, his best friend, his other half. He was thrilled to come home and tell you the amazing news and that was all that mattered. 

  
Fives also knew this would put you in an awkward position, not knowing where your loyalty should lay. But he was prepared for that. 

  
It made sense, he thought as he embraced Echo, that you should choose his brother. 

  
Echo was so thin and pale and though he didn't show it, the trauma from what he went through was unimaginable. He needed you and he was the one you fell in love with. Your feelings for Fives only arose in his absence after all, and so he would not tell Echo of anything that transpired between the two of you. It was something to be forgotten, or at least buried away. Everything was right with the galaxy now. Fives just had to keep reminding himself of that. 

  
xXx

  
They were back on the Havoc Marauder and Echo still didn't ask about you. 

  
He was afraid to know, truth be told. The longer he didn't ask, the longer he could live in this limbo where there was still a chance. And then Fives had told him that you would be so happy to see him. 

  
“She never forgot you, Echo,” he said, kneeling in front of his brother. Echo sat hunched on the low table, pretending to ignore the machines beeping around him. He kept his attention on Fives, something that wasn’t hard to do. “She still loves you so much and she’s waiting for you, I promise.”

  
He hadn't allowed himself to hope, to think you may still want him after so long. Something didn’t feel right about it; it meant you’d been in pain all this time. 

  
“You...were there for her?”

  
Even as he asked it, Echo knew it was unnecessary. Fives’ face softened and he nodded. Tech politely pretended not to hear the conversation as he checked Echo over and Rex hovered off to the side, watching them. “Of course,” he said with a grin. 

  
Echo smiled back and nodded towards their captain. “I think Rex wants a word with you.” 

  
Fives’ expression faltered. “You’re good?” 

  
“Of course. I’m not going to keel over the second you leave my side, you know,” Echo rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

  
Fives nudged his shoulder. “Alright, just asking. No need to sass me,” he pretended to grumble but he was glad to see Echo back to his old self. He looked so different, with the dark circles under his eyes and his skin pale, so skinny he was swimming in the set of blacks Hunter had given him. 

  
Fives glanced over his shoulder even as he approached Rex. Echo had his hands clasped in his lap, shoulders slumped and looking at the ground in front of him. He didn’t have to know Echo as well as he did to know that he was nervous and it wasn't hard to deduce the cause of it. He’d been gone so long, especially in clone years. There was bound to be a lot of things that were different, a lot of brothers gone. And even though Fives told him you were still there and your feelings hadn’t changed, there was still the question of how you would react.  
Echo didn’t want to hurt you if you were over what had happened. Seeing him again could open up a healed wound and he was different now. He couldn't help but wonder if it wasn’t best to let you remember him as he had been, not whatever he was now. 

  
Echo ran a hand over where his hair should have been as Fives and Rex turned their backs. He couldn't hear much but the ship wasn’t exactly large and some snippets filtered in.

  
“What about (Y/N) and you?” 

  
“Don’t tell-“

  
“He’ll understand-“

  
“I’ll talk to her.”

  
“You can’t choose for her.”

  
“I know what-“

  
“That’s not your call-“

  
“It’s under control,” Fives said suddenly, his voice louder than it had been. Rex gave him a look and he lowered his tone, glancing over his shoulder again. Echo pretended not to notice. “Trust me.”

  
“I do, Fives. I just hope you trust her too.”

  
xXx

  
The moment Echo stepped from the ship you knew who he was. 

  
Fives commed you before they arrived and simply told you he had a surprise. You were just relieved that he was returning safe and sound. The surprise hadn’t registered much and even if it had, something like this never would have crossed your mind. 

  
The scene mirrored your previous reaction when Fives had returned alone. You stared, not knowing if you could trust your eyes. You were frozen as he approached you and you felt like time had stopped, like your legs couldn’t support your weight. 

  
Everyone around you turned in alarm but this time you stayed on your feet, even as you dropped the datapad to the floor and held your hands up over your face. 

  
You didn't know who to greet first but they solved that problem for you.

  
Echo stood as still as you were, just staring as though he hardly dared to believe what he was seeing. Fives nudged him with an elbow and he moved forward, meeting you in the middle.   
So far the only one he’d allowed to touch him was Fives but without thinking he drew you into his arms and held you against his chest like a drowning man clinging to a life raft. You sobbed as you buried your face in his shoulder. 

  
“He’s still very weak...” Rex hovered worriedly nearby but Fives placated him. 

  
“You know how Echo is. Stubborn as a bantha. He needs this. He’s fine.”

  
Rex knew he was right but still the Captain worried. 

  
Echo felt so different in your arms. He wasn’t as warm as he used to be or as solid. You could feel his ribs through the blacks and your fingers didn't catch in curly, thick hair when you cupped the back of his head. Instead you felt something foreign; metallic shapes that made you shiver. He was trembling too and gripped you tighter. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N).”

  
Those were the first words he’d said to you in a year. An apology. It was what had weighed on him most. Sorry he’d hurt you, sorry he broke the promise to return safe, sorry that he was so different now, sorry he was not the man you loved anymore and sorry to throw your life into turmoil all over again. 

  
But when he looked at you with those huge, brown eyes, even bigger in that gaunt and pale face, they held the same depth of emotion and the same shine of intelligence. They were Echo’s eyes and that was his voice and even though it felt different, it was still the same embrace he gave you when you were scared or hurting or anxious. These were still the same arms that had sheltered and comforted you and he was still the same man you loved more deeply than you ever could have imagined. 

  
“I’m just so glad you’re back,” you said. You smiled through the tears and he smiled too as he wiped them away. You wanted to lean in and kiss him, it’s what you would have done but Fives...

  
You glanced over Echo’s shoulder at his grinning brother. There was something off about it, the smile not quite meeting his eyes, his expression strained under the surface. He approached even as you tightened your hold on Echo and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

  
“Surprise!”

  
You laughed and reached up with one hand to touch his face. “You came back, just like you said.”

  
“Well I did promise,” Fives quipped. “Was the secrecy worth it?”

  
You looked at Echo and nodded. “Definitely.” 

  
xXx

  
Echo spent a lot of time in the medbay that first little while. He didn’t like being poked and prodded continuously and every time you saw him he looked strained. 

  
The dark circles around his eyes lessened but they didn't go away. 

  
Kix told you he had nightmares almost constantly and you couldn't help but wonder if that was part of the reason he slept in here instead of the packed barracks for now. 

  
He was still keeping his distance from you as well and you weren’t sure how to talk to him. 

  
When you entered the medbay after a shift, Echo was sitting on one of the beds, fiddling with some sort of tool. It took you a moment to realise he was working on his own leg. 

  
It took you by surprise and you forgot to announce yourself. Echo looked up suddenly and hurriedly threw a blanket over his lap. You recognized it as one you’d given him, the one Fives had slept with almost every night those first two months after... 

  
You had yet to see the extent of whatever happened to him and you only caught the barest glimpse now. You’d seen his arm, at least partly, but never where it connected to his body. It was jarring and painful in a way you’d never experienced before. 

  
Echo looked at you awkwardly, pulling at the length of his sleeve to hide more of his arm. The blacks fit him so poorly now it wasn’t hard. 

  
“I-“ you stopped and cleared your throat, tried again. “I wanted to see how you’re doing. Do you...need anything?” 

  
Echo shook his head. “I’m fine. Thanks.” He must have felt it was too dismissive because he quickly added, “Fives brought me a blanket.”

  
“I see,” you said. You moved a bit closer but still kept a respectful distance. “Kix said you can start eating a bit of real food now.”

  
“Yea.” He smiled a bit and you just knew what he was thinking. 

  
“Well if you call the rations food,” you joked. You used to make him laugh at how much you complained about their diet being bland and not nourishing. Echo smiled again and you felt a warmth in your chest but it was accompanied by a dull ache. 

  
“How are you?” You finally asked, sitting down beside him on the bed. 

  
You noticed he seemed to have trouble meeting your eye and constantly tugged at his sleeves or fiddled with his hands in his lap, all signs of being nervous though you didn’t understand why. It was just you. He’d already shared so much of himself with you, it hurt that he couldn’t or wouldn’t share this. You tried to stay patient, to give him time and open up only when he felt ready. 

  
You already felt guilty discussing your concerns with Fives behind Echo’s back. 

  
“I’m...” Echo paused and shrugged. “Fine, I guess.”

  
“You guess?” You repeated emphatically. Echo smiled despite himself.

  
“I’m okay sometimes, like really okay I mean,” he sighed. “And then all of a sudden I’m not and I don’t know how or why. Sometimes I don’t even feel it coming, it's like I just fell into a hole or walked into a wall that wasn’t there before.” He rubbed his face and you waited until he was looking up again to reach out and touch his shoulder. 

  
You had learned by now what was safe to touch and what wasn’t. His back was a no-go, he had metal lumps there, all down his spine. Anywhere on his right arm was off limits as well, except the shoulder. That was alright, and his left arm was fine. Once he even laced the fingers of that hand in yours when you had rested it palm up between you and everything felt like old times again. But then Fives came in and Echo jerked away and you were left feeling hollow and guilty. 

  
“It’s alright not to be okay sometimes. You don’t need a reason,” you assured him. “No one expects you to just bounce right back.”

  
Echo pressed his mouth into a thin line. You sighed, knowing what he was thinking. Echo was the only one expecting himself to be perfectly back to normal right away and it was frustrating, feeling like he wasn’t making any progress. 

  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Even as the words left your mouth you knew it was easier said than done. 

  
“I know about you and Fives,” he blurted. You blinked and he looked up at you, his expression open but also pained. “It’s alright, you know. I understand. I don’t want you to hide it from me anymore.”

  
“I never meant to hurt you or...or keep it from you-”

  
“I know,” Echo assured you. He reached over his body and covered your hand on his shoulder with his left hand. “Don’t apologize. Please. I’ve only ever wanted what was best for you. And that’s Fives.”

  
xXx

  
_“Well I did promise.”_

  
The words rang through Echo’s head over and over again. He had made that promise to you as well. But he’d broken it. He was reckless and quite frankly stupid. It was a rookie mistake and it had cost him everything but at the same time, maybe there was a reason for it all. For everything he put you through. 

  
_No. Don’t think like that. Don’t excuse what you did to her by pretending it was all part of some big plan. Like you ever had any idea what was best for her._

  
He sighed as he turned on to his side and faced the wall. Sleeping in a bunk again was odd. You’d offered your quarters for privacy but he couldn’t handle that, not now. 

  
It was impossible to miss the way you had reached towards Fives, the brush of your fingers against his face paired with the soft look in your eyes. Fives probably didn’t even realize he leaned into the touch. Just for a moment, just a brief second before he so gently grasped your wrist and moved your hand down. Still your fingers had lingered against his and he’d squeezed your hand and gave you a look that clearly said you two would talk later. 

  
Echo knew you and he knew Fives. You could hide nothing from him. How you ever thought you could was laughable.

  
He could hear you both outside the door now, probably discussing how he’d figured you out. It was too muffled to make out anything that was being said but he knew your voices. 

xXx

  
“I don’t understand, Fives. Why?” you pleaded. 

  
Fives was firm as he held your hands between his. “I just think it’s for the best, (Y/N). You still love him, I know you do.” _You chose him first._

  
“But I love you too!” You cried, trying to keep your voice down. 

  
“I’m sorry. I’m not comfortable with this. I hope you can understand.”

  
You were quiet, as he knew you would be. It was the only argument he could make, to tell you a half truth. If he was honest, if he told you how desperately he was in love with you, how much he needed you, it would only tear you apart. Fives could never do that to you and he could never do that to Echo. 

  
His brother adored you as much as he did. Fives couldn’t stand for anyone to come between him and his brother, not even you. And Echo needed you now. Fives would be okay. He always was. He just had to make you think so too. 

  
You looked hurt and you looked as though you wanted to hold him and never let him go. Fives let go of your hands and turned away. You waited a beat, hoping...hoping for what? That he would change his mind? 

  
You knew Fives better than that. 

  
“I’m sorry,” he said again. You didn’t respond, having nothing left to say. Fives paused, opened his mouth but thought better of it and instead shook his head before going into the barracks. 

  
Echo didn’t move when he heard Fives come in. He stayed still, pretending to be asleep as he listened to the familiar sounds of armour being removed and neatly stacked away. 

  
“You awake?”

  
The harsh whisper sounded far too loud and Echo scowled as he looked over his shoulder at his brother. “Oh good, you are awake.” Fives, as usual, paid no attention to the displeased expression. “Move over.”

  
“What?” 

  
They hadn’t slept in the same bed since they were small, none of the regulation bunks were made big enough for two full grown troopers. This one was no exception but Fives ignored that too and nudged his brother until Echo slid over and allowed him to slip in too. 

  
“There’s no room,” he complained only half heartedly. 

  
“There is now that you lost so much weight,” Fives scoffed.

  
Echo said nothing, tugging at the waistband of his blacks where they sagged over his hips. 

  
“I didn’t mean it like that.” Fives’ voice was small. Echo could hear the sadness there and realised his brother hadn’t crammed himself into the bed for his sake. He’d seen Fives scared before, but not like this.

  
“I know,” Echo told him gently.

  
Fives was silent so long Echo wondered if he’d fallen asleep but the rhythm of his breathing wasn’t quite right. Eventually he piped up again.

  
“I thought I was alone.”

  
Echo carefully shifted onto his opposite side so they faced each other. “You weren’t. You had Rex and Jesse and Kix and (Y/N).”

  
“I meant from Domino. Droidbait, Cutup, Hevy...and then you.”

  
Echo understood, of course he did. They had a sort of bond that was different than the other troopers. Fives had been with him his entire life, they knew things about each other without having to come right out and say it. It was a comfortable sort of bond, like real brothers that shared a family and grew up together. The kind that were close and that used to share secrets. 

  
“You don’t know how many times I expected you to be at my side and you weren’t there,” Fives continued. “I think that was the hardest. Reliving it all over again.”

  
“You had (Y/N) though,” Echo repeated and there was a question there that Fives knew was coming.

  
“Yes. But she never forgot you. She still loves you.”

  
“Don’t hurt her, Fives,” Echo whispered suddenly. “Not even for me, especially not for me. She’s already been hurt enough because of me.”

  
“I didn’t. I won’t,” Fives promised, his brow furrowed but even as he said it, your face flashed in his mind when he’d told you it was over. 

  
“I’m going to hold you to that.”

  
xXx

  
Echo was doing well, sleeping better at least and able to eat almost a full meal. Or at least the ration equivalent. It may have provided the right amount of nutrients but you refused to acknowledge it as actually nutritious. 

  
“For something to be nutritious, it has to be good for the soul, too,” you had argued multiple times. So it shouldn’t have surprised him when you showed up one day as he was leaving the medbay and holding out a cup of homemade soup. 

  
He stopped, having almost walked into you. You laughed at having startled him. 

  
“For you,” you said, holding the thermos out. Echo took it slowly from your hand and looked at you curiously, examining the warm item. 

  
“It’s soup,” you said. “I cleared it with Kix. It’s mostly broth. He said you can’t handle the hard stuff yet.”

  
Echo was slow to take a sip but when he did his eyes closed and he made a soft groaning sound that you knew from experience was one of pleasure. 

  
“It’s been a long time since I had your cooking,” he admitted. “I never thought I would get the chance again.” He must have noticed your face fall slightly because he quickly said, “Fives told me he’s getting better at it. I told him I’d believe it when I see it.”

  
“He is getting better,” you allowed. “But I wouldn’t say he’s very good yet.”

  
Echo laughed and you were pleased at how easy the soup seemed to be going down. “He told me that you still have trouble getting warm,” you said, seemingly out of nowhere. “Part of the nutrition of soup.”

  
“It does help,” Echo agreed. “Where are you off to anyway?”

  
“Nowhere,” you shook your head. “Just...to check on you I guess. I know we don’t have to spend every second together like we used to but...”

  
Echo looked down at the thermos he held in his one hand, the two of you lost in your own thoughts. He cleared his throat. “So....You and Fives...how are you?”

  
You quickly shook your head. “That’s not...well he...” It was still so awkward to talk about. Echo told you outright he was happy for you both and he had no hard feelings, that he didn't expect anything to change just because he came back. You thought he was dead and he was glad you were able to move on. But in your heart it still felt like such a betrayal. Fives felt it too and you were always so careful not to so much as share a look in Echo’s presence. 

  
Your heart still hurt when you looked at him the way it used to do when he was sad or exhausted or just worn out by everything and you didn’t want to be the one to make it worse.   
“Not what?” He prompted gently. 

  
“He...well he decided it was best to..to end things,” you eventually managed to say. You were pretty proud of yourself for keeping your voice so strong. How could you be sad about that? After what you did to Echo, you couldn’t expect him to feel bad for you. It was what you deserved after all.

  
“I’m...what? I’m so sorry, (Y/N).” Echo was clearly caught between sympathy and disbelief. “Why would he do that? He adores you.”

  
“I...” You looked down at your shoes. “Well it’s because of...well I still have feelings for you and...well it makes him uncomfortable. Which I understand, it’s perfectly reasonable.”  
Echo quickly shook his head. “No. It’s not. It’s...He doesn't really mean that, you know. He’s just-“

  
“It’s not your fault,” you interrupted hastily. You tried to say it in a way that didn't make it seem like that but clearly you hadn’t done a good job. “Really. It’s just...it’s the whole situation. It’s..honestly I think it’s a good call. I don’t even...I don’t know...”

  
You could feel tears gathering at the corners of your eyes, hot and insistent but you didn’t want to cry in front of Echo, not over this.

  
“I’m sorry,” you said, wiping desperately at your eyes with the back of your hand. “I-“

  
“Ssh...” Echo had to shift the thermos awkwardly to holding it in the crook of his right elbow as he gently laid a hand on your shoulder, making you look up at him. His eyes were so kind and gentle, you didn’t think twice about folding yourself into his embrace.

  
xXx

  
“What do you mean you’re leaving?” 

  
Echo’s expression and demeanour were calm as he stood with his bucket under his arm. 

“I’m going to go with the Bad Batch,” he repeated. 

  
“You can’t! We just got you back and you’re still recovering. You need us! You need her! You’re going to break her heart!”

  
Echo looked suddenly less sure of himself but the moment passed quickly and he was shaking his head. “No, Fives. I’ll do that if I stay. I already hurt her enough. It’s the kind of thing you only get one chance at and I kriffed it up.” His voice broke but he continued on despite it, determined not to let Fives interrupt. “But you didn’t. You were there for her. You’re a better man than me, Fives. She deserves someone like you.”

  
You stood in the doorway of the otherwise empty barracks, neither brother noticing your presence. You’d never seen them like this before, in a real fight. They bickered and wrestled and teased each other but this was different. Fives had a look of anger he’d never before directed at Echo, his body tense and his movements jerky as he pointed in the other's face.

  
“That’s bantha shit, Echo! You’re running away! It’s hard and you're taking the easy way out!” he shouted. “That’s not like you! You need us and we...we need you.”

  
You could see the tears in Five’s eyes and so could Echo. His demeanour softened and he stepped forward to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Fives hung his head, looking away and angrily brushing off the tears. “She fell in love with you, Echo. It was you, it’s always been you. I just...I was a cheap imitation. I can’t be what she wants...please..please don’t do this to us.”

  
“Fives...” Echo’s voice caught and he shook his brother’s shoulder to make him look up again. “That’s not true, Fives. You’re amazing, you make her happy. You are good enough. You always have been and I...I’m not who I was...I’m...I’m broken...” Echo pulled his hand away, hiding his face in it. “I can’t be there for her like she deserves. Sometimes I don’t even know if I can get out of bed. I don’t want that for her. She deserves better. And I don’t want to feel that guilt knowing I’m letting her down.”

  
Fives opened his mouth to argue but as he jerked his head up, movement in the doorway caught his eyes and he stared as you moved into the room.

  
You hadn't even been aware you were doing it but suddenly you were at Echo's side, reaching for him. He looked at you in alarm but he let you put your arms around him and even dropped his bucket so he could hold you too. 

  
“How long were you there?” Fives asked quietly. 

  
“I heard it all,” you replied. Gently you put your palm against Echo's jaw and made him turn to you. “You are so important to me, Echo. You always will be. Please don’t think about yourself like that. You are different but you’re the same where it counts. You’re still all the things that made me fall in love with you. Loving and loyal and compassionate and brave...” your eyes filled with tears but you smiled through them. He brought a hand up to brush them away from your cheeks. 

  
“Please,” you continued. “Don’t beat yourself up like this. It’s not your fault and it’s okay not to be okay. I want to be there for you too if you need me. It’s not a burden. You could never be a burden to me.”

  
Fives stood quietly, watching you both as Echo turned his head away, shutting his eyes tight against his own tears. “Hate to say I told you so,” he muttered, mustering up a smile. His voice was rough and hoarse and even though he was happy for Echo, you could both read the heartbreak on his face. 

  
“Fives,” you whispered, reaching out a hand. He hesitated before he took it, giving a light squeeze. “My feelings for you haven't changed, they could never change. I still love you so, so much. Please, I need you to know that. Echo’s right. You’re a good man and I never thought of you as a replacement. If I did that would make this so much less painful. If it...if it comes down to it...I would rather have neither of you than have to choose and hurt one of you.”

  
Fives swallowed hard but didn’t respond. He squeezed your hand again and met your eyes.

  
“Maybe...maybe it doesn’t have to be that way,” Echo mused. He looked past your shoulder at Fives and they had one of their silent conversations. 

  
“What do you mean?” You asked in a huff, not amused at being left out. They looked at you at the same time as you raised an eyebrow. 

  
“We’re used to sharing,” Fives said slowly. “I can’t say I didn't like having something of my own but if I had to share with anyone it would be Echo.” He nodded his head towards his brother. 

  
You furrowed your brow until you had a sudden moment of clarity. “You mean...both of you...?”

  
“Why not?” Echo asked softly. He leaned in a nuzzled your cheek, just like he used to do and you smiled. “I trust Fives with my life and I trust him with you. I know he’s been good to you. It might not be very conventional, but then what part of our lives is? What do you say?”

  
You grinned as you looked between them. “I don’t see why not.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the third and final chapter. Sorry it took so long and its very short. I’ve been feeling unmotivated with my writing lately. I also just saw a post about No Content November. Haven't heard of it before but I may be doing that, though not exactly intentionally. I just don’t want to write if I’m not going to do it justice, you know? I will be opening my tumblr blog up to some short, clone related drabble requests if that interests anyone. Thanks for all your interest in this work!

It wasn't quite so easy to get everything right. 

  
Like Echo has said, some days he had trouble doing more than getting out of bed and there was nothing he hated more than being pitied and tiptoed around. He was comforted with knowing that while you couldn’t just not be worried, you had Fives to talk to and distract you. 

  
Fives was very good at both. 

  
You laced your fingers with his as Fives leaves against your shoulder. It was a quiet corner of the ship, out of the way and safe from prying eyes. He tugged on your hand, swinging it back and forth and shaking your arm. 

  
“What?” You laughed. 

  
“Nothing...” he grinned as he leaned in to kiss you. You rolled your eyes and called him a goof but you were clearly happy too.

  
“I don’t care, as long as I’m your goof, baby girl,” he smirked. 

  
“You are,” you confirmed. 

  
Fives looked suddenly embarrassed as he turned away with a smile from the soft look you gave him. Fives could talk big but when you showed how much you really, genuinely adored him, he’d get flustered. He handled it even worse than Echo. 

  
“Aw, you shy now?” You teased. “Thought you were gonna give me a kiss?”

  
“Oh, you wanna kiss?” He asked, raising a brow. 

  
You grinned and nodded, pursing your lips comically as you leaned forward. Suddenly, Fives’ hands were on your face and he was pulling you into a dizzying kiss. 

  
It was easy to get lost in Fives’ lips, it was easy to get lost in Fives. He had a way of making you feel so safe and secure that everything else would sort of float away, your mind quiet for once. 

  
His thumb brushed against your cheek and you brought a hand up to his chest to steady yourself. 

  
“Get a room!” You heard snickering and saw Jesse grinning while Tup tried to hide a laugh behind his hand. 

  
“You’re just jealous,” Fives scoffed. 

  
You giggled and gave him a big, exaggerated kiss on the cheek in front of his brothers. Jesse made a strangled, gagging noise and Tup laughed even harder. 

  
You were giggling like crazy when Fives pretended to be shy about it before grabbing your face in his hands and licking your cheek.

  
You squealed and pushed at his chest, which only made him clutch you tighter to him. 

  
“No! Don’t escape, my love,” he tried to get out in between laughter. 

  
“Disgusting,” Jesse stuck out his tongue. “I’m telling!”

  
It wasn’t until later that afternoon, when you went to check on Echo, you realised you’d forgotten to be worried for a good part of the day. 

  
xXx

  
It was slow going but eventually Echo became more comfortable opening up to you and telling you what he was feeling and thinking and what happened to him. It was hard to hear but you listened and that was all he needed.

  
You and Echo talked for a long time one evening before you realised just how late it was. You felt suddenly exhausted as you leaned against his shoulder, Echo’s arm idly trailing across your back. 

  
Sometimes he talked to you about his nightmares and things like that, but most often he preferred less heavy topics, something nice in his day. 

  
“It’s late,” he said softly, kissing the top of your head. 

  
“Yea.” You said it reluctantly, not wanting him to go yet. It was nice to be held like this. Echo was slowly growing more confident with physical touch and Fives was anything but shy about it but part of you missed the way it used to be with Echo and you ached to be able to hold him and comfort him and make everything go away again. It made you feel helpless and frustrated sometimes. 

  
You could feel his deep laughter shaking his body. It wasn’t hard to hear your lack of enthusiasm. You opened your mouth, on the verge of apologizing for making it sound as though you were guilting him. 

  
“I could...stay?” Echo suggested tentatively, almost shyly. 

  
“Would you like to stay?” You asked cautiously. “I don’t want you to stay just because I want you to.” The pause afterwards made you shift uncomfortably but you waited. 

  
“Yes, "he said eventually. “I want to but I just...”

  
“It’s alright,” you assured him. “Whatever it is.”

  
Echo laughed again. “If you don’t know what it is, then how do you know it’s alright?” He pointed out. 

  
You shrugged. “I’ll make it alright,” you told him. “Whatever is bothering you, we can work around it. I promise.”

  
Echo smiled over at you like you were the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. You felt your face grow warm under the attention but before you could turn away, he gently took your chin in his hand and turned your face towards him to kiss you. 

  
It was soft but it still had your toes curling. His expression was bright and admiring when he pulled away and you slowly opened your eyes. 

  
“You really are too good, you know.” 

  
You turned away at his words, about to argue but before you could he added, “Fives says you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to either of us. I have to agree.”

  
You dipped your head and cleared your throat, jumping up from the bed. “It’s late, you look tired,'' you said, changing the subject to hide your embarrassment. 

  
Echo gently grabbed your wrist and stopped you. “One day you’ll see yourself how we do,” he told you. 

  
“Yes, well, I’ll take your word for it,” you responded. 

  
Echo chuckled to himself but you ignored it as you crawled into bed. You held the blanket up and watched him hesitate only briefly before crawling in beside you. You didn’t move at first, letting Echo get comfortable. 

  
He rested his head against your shoulder, his face buried in your neck. Fives always liked to have you tucked into his chest or spooning you but Echo had always preferred this or you sprawled on top of him and his face buried in your collarbone. Either way you couldn't complain. 

  
His arms held you tightly and you carefully wrapped your own around his body. 

  
Echo had put on weight, slowly but steadily. His hair was growing in and you could feel the fuzz of it when you worked up the courage to place a palm against the back of his head and make motions with your fingers like you used to when playing with his curls. He made the same soft noise and cuddled closer, making you smile and turn to kiss his temple.

  
You could feel his ribs still, and the metal bumps in his spine. The sensation threw you off only slightly. Sure, Echo felt different but he was still the same. You could never fully explain it but something about the feel of his body against yours was ingrained in you, the way Fives was. You were confident you could tell them apart by touch alone. 

  
The way Echo's arms tightened and the murmurs he made against your skin we’re all a familiar comfort to you and you felt tears prick your eyes, remembering how many times you lay awake in this bed thinking it would never happen again. Even when Echo Returned, it was still a battle of sorts and you appreciated how much it took him to get here. 

  
He was falling asleep much faster than you, probably from exhaustion. Sleeping with Fives at his side helped but finally cuddling up to you again was more comfortable than anything.   
“Feels like home,” you heard him whisper and you were pretty sure he was asleep after that. 

  
xXx

  
The sexual aspect of your relationship was...awkward.

  
At least it was for you. Fives and Echo must have discussed it in some way or else their timing was uncanny. Echo always seemed to steer clear of your quarters whenever you and Fives were engaged in anything more than cuddling. You gave up hope of him walking in on you both after a while. Still, it was a nice fantasy to think about, the two of them together at the same time…

  
But Echo wasn't quite there yet and you were okay with it. Fives was hesitant but when Echo expressed that your physical relationship with his brother took some of the pressure off to be ready again, that hesitation vanished. 

  
It was all about the baby steps you told yourself. After sleeping with you in the same bed, Echo became more comfortable with it and even let you see him with his shirt off once. You couldn’t get too greedy after all. 

  
You weren't even thinking about Echo when Fives’ weight was on you, his naked chest pressed against yours, his hand sliding its way under your shirt. He’d already removed your pants for you and you were currently in the midst of doing the same when there was a knock at the door. 

  
You froze, your eyes widening as you looked at Fives. He looked unconcerned but tried to fake surprise and you narrowed your eyes suspiciously. You both waited a beat and another knock sounded. 

  
“Are you going to get that?” Fives asked, rolling off you and finishing the job of tugging his pants off. 

  
That raised another red flag. Normally, Fives would trap you in his arms and not let you get up because it was his time with you and no one was allowed to interrupt. 

  
You eyed the garment he’d tossed to the floor before looking up at him shrewdly. “Should I?”

  
Fives shrugged but you could see by his face that he was trying to hide a smile. 

  
You gave him one last look before turning to open the door just as Echo was about the leave. 

  
He stopped in his tracks, staring at you in surprise. You heard Fives laugh behind you and realised that you’d been so busy being suspicious, you’d forgotten you were only in your panties and a thin tank top. Your brain was too busy trying to understand the sequence of unusual events that you forgot to speak. 

  
“I’ll...come back later,” Echo said, the first to recover. He glared at Fives over your shoulder. 

  
Clearly used to all the fantasies you’d been thinking up, your mind got confused and so you wound up saying, “would you like to join?”

  
You heard Fives laugh again, probably from the look on Echo’s face. You would have laughed at the shocked expression too, but it quickly changed to shy hesitance and he looked down at his feet. 

  
“Maybe not...not now…”

  
You were about to rush to apologize, kicking yourself for knowing better than that when Fives interrupted.

  
“Did you want to watch?” he piped up from behind you. Both you and Echo turned to look at him. Fives was still lounging on your bed, only in his greys. “What? You did say you’d give _anything_ to see that face she makes when she releases she’s about to come. Oh, and to hear those cute little noises she makes and the _whines_. You said you really missed the way she’d whine when she tried really hard not to finish.”

  
If looks could kill, Fives would have been dead on the spot. Clearly that was supposed to be a private conversation between the two of them. You could feel your body heat up, only partially out of embarrassment as you ducked your face. 

  
They must have been having one of their silent conversations because neither spoke for what seemed like a long time until you managed to take a deep breath and steady your nerves.   
“ _Would_ you like to watch?” you repeated Fives’ question from earlier. When you looked up, Echo was staring at you with an expression of awe. For some reason that made you feel braver and you cocked your hip slightly as you raised a brow. 

  
“Well?”

  
You could see Echo swallow hard. “You...Do you mind?” he asked.

  
You shook your head, a thrill shooting through you. “But hurry up. I don’t want just anyone seeing me without my pants.” You gestured to your state of undress and Echo quickly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. 

  
There was an awkward pause as it settled over all of you that this was the first time something like this had happened. 

  
“Come back to bed, baby girl,” Fives said, dispelling any tension before it could settle. “My mouth is watering.”

  
You hid a grin as you came over to the bed. Fives’ hands gripped your hips and tugged you forward, sprawling on top of him. You giggled as he kissed you and tugged at your underwear. When you looked up, Echo was seated at your tiny desk, his body turned towards you and staring at you as though you were the only thing in the entire universe. 

  
Five’s warm fingers cupped your jaw and turned your attention back to him. “Sit on my face?” he asked sweetly. His other hand was already tugging at your panties. “Please?”

  
You hesitated but when you cut your eyes towards Echo and saw him lick his lips, your mind was made up. You nodded and started to sit up, letting Fives’ trail his calloused fingers down your legs and ridding you of your underwear. 

  
“Take this off, baby girl?” he asked, tugging on the hem of your shirt. “Come on, let him see you.”

  
You didn’t look at Echo but you did remove your shirt, tossing it to the ground and watching Fives’ eyes light up as he watched you. Slowly, you made your way up his body, moving with purpose and feeling two sets of eyes boring into you until you had your knees on the pillow at either side of Fives’ head.

  
He was not patient, gripping your hips and tugging you down onto his face immediately. His beard tickled and you wiggled your hips at the sensation. The action caused two echoing groans that had you feeling even wetter than before. 

  
You gasped at the vibration it caused and instinctively ground down against his mouth. You felt Fives’ tongue glide across your clit. He was faster, more assertive in his style than you remembered Echo being. It was a completely different experience depending on which one was eating you out. 

  
Aside from the clean shaven feel of Echo’s face, he teased a bit more. Not on purpose, he just enjoyed savouring you and he made so many delightful little noises as he did so. Fives tried, he really did but he was just too eager to taste you. He tended to grunt and, even now, buck his hips so much you had to grip the headboard in front of you to balance from his body writhing under you. 

  
The sound of a familiar, quiet moan had you turning your head. 

  
Echo’s eyes were closed and he was palming himself through his blacks. You craned your neck to get a glimpse of the thick outline and the growing wet spot but Fives’ tongue delving into you without warning brought your attention immediately back to the brother under you instead. 

  
You gasped, you hand clutching harder at the headboard and threw your head back to moan. Fives was muffled between your legs but you knew he was singing praises to you. 

  
He was much more vocal, almost to the point of babbling sometimes when he was getting close. Echo was quieter, his soft gasps and drawn out moans seeming to surprise him when they slipped out. You knew something they both liked though. 

  
Carefully removing one hand, you reached down to tug at Fives’ curls, his head tipping back and were rewarded by two moans. His tongue dragged as he withdrew it, lapping against your clit and humming happily at the taste of your juices. His hands continued to coax you into riding his face, hard. 

  
You could feel yourself getting close, clenching down on Fives’ tongue and causing him to moan against you. You cried out, falling forward slightly. He tugged your hips down roughly before giving your ass a hard smack. 

  
You cried out again, clenching even harder when you heard Echo gasp and the soft sigh of your name leaving his lips. You turn your head to look at him, only in that moment realizing how much you’d missed hearing it said like that. 

  
Fives said you name, he said it all the time, in bed and out of it, but this was different. It was so distinctly Echo that it brought you back to all the times he’d said it just like that, all the times you pulled him close and kissed him, all the times you made love to him before and after a mission, when you wondered if he’d come back and when you were relieved to find he had. 

  
Fives could sense how close you were. Your body was an open book to him and he knew exactly what would do it. He nipped gently against your skin, the thrill enough to make you come right then, eyes still locked with Echo’s. 

  
You caught your breath, somewhat embarrassed until you heard Fives groaning in pleasure, still licking you clean. You bit your lip, looking down at the man under you, his eyes closed as he enjoyed your delicious taste. 

  
Echo had missed seeing you like this, admitted as much to Fives as soon as he’d been able to admit it to himself. He didn’t like to think about it while knowing that he just wasn’t ready for something like that quite yet. He knew it would be...different now. It would have to be because he was different now. What he hadn’t admitted to his brother was that he was envious of Fives. Echo hadn’t thought much about his body before. He’d given almost no thought at all prior to meeting you. He slept as much as he was told to, ate what he was told and worked out as much as he was supposed to and that was enough to know he was taking care of himself in the same way as maintaining a blaster. 

  
Even when the others, Hevy, Cutup, Fives, had started experimenting with looking different through tattoos and facial hair, Droidbait and Echo lagged behind. Neither of them had even chosen names for themselves and probably wouldn’t even have one if not for their brothers’ teasing. 

  
But meeting you and being with you and seeing your fascination with his body made him think of it differently too. Now that was gone and he almost didn’t recognise himself anymore. It was better now, he’d gotten used to it, started looking like himself again. But he would never look like that again, he thought as he watched Fives’ fingers gripping your thighs and followed the progress of your hand trailing backwards behind you, skimming down a hard, brown chest and inching across Fives’ stomach. 

  
It was odd to think that’s what your hand used to look like against his own skin.It was almost easy to imagine himself in Fives’ place as you pulled his brother’s hair, telling him to stop. Fives whined and pouted but his expression changed to delight when you told him you were going to ride him. 

  
That moment between you felt suddenly so personal. It was such a Fives expression. Echo didn’t really understand when you’d say they had their own expressions, they had the same face, how could it look any different? But he could see it now and it felt almost like an intrusion, witnessing those looks passing between you that were so different from what he’d shared with you in the past. 

  
But then you glanced up briefly and caught his eye and gave that cute little grin that always meant he was about to have a great time. 

  
It was...interesting, he supposed, to watch you from this angle. He was used to seeing you from below as you straddled his hips but now he watched you do the same to Fives, the hesitation as you teasingly stroked his cock. Fives grunted and bucked up into the touch, making you laugh. 

  
You enjoyed teasing him, Fives provided such amazing vocal reactions. You dragged your fingers down his stomach as you stroked his cock again, giving a gentle twist of your wrist as you licked your lips. You loved his unbridled begging as your name caught in his throat. 

  
You kept your attention on Fives as you sunk down onto him but you could see Echo’s movement in the corner of your eye, watching his hand slide under his blacks. He was much quieter than his brother but it was the subtle expressions he made that did it for you. You wondered what you could get out of them both tonight as you started off slow. 

  
You tried to make a show of it, more confident now that you had their undivided attention on you, waiting and watching with bated breath to see what you would give them. It was euphoric, that rush of power and the idea that you could please them both like that. 

  
The heady rush made your gaps softly as you ran a hand up your body and cupped your own breast. Fives groaned, long and low, his hands digging into your hips as he pulled you down harder onto his cock. You gasped again, more out of surprise as he pushed deeper into you and your head rolled back slightly. 

  
You turned, just enough to watch Echo’s eyes roam your body, taking in the arch of your back and the way your neck was perfectly exposed. Part of him wanted to touch you then, to gently wrap his one hand around your throat, his thumb on your pulse, just feeling how fast your heart was beating, feeling how alive you were in that moment. 

  
_Another time_ , he thought while briefly meeting your eye. You watched the slight ‘o’ of his mouth forming, his arm moving where he stroked himself, the glazed look in his eyes. You could feel yourself clench hard on Fives’ cock and the strangled moan he gave brought your attention fully back to him. 

  
You looked down at Fives, carefully bracing your hand on his chest and licking your lips. His eyes widened as he breathed out, “oh _kriff_ , yes please baby girl.”

  
You smirked at him, moving your hips harder and faster, bracing yourself with your hand while throwing your head back to cry out. His hips bucked in rhythm with yours, his eyes locked onto your face as he watches your pleasure written across it. He was breathing hard, gasping your name between each exhale. His hands gripped so tight you knew it would bruise but you liked knowing that, knowing there would be a physical reminder. 

  
You turned your head, glancing at Echo just in time to catch the face you knew meant he’d made himself come in his blacks. You moaned and Fives cried out again, smacking your ass hard enough you could feel it was turning red. A soft inhale from the corner meant Echo was enjoying that fact. Fives seemed to know his audience and did it again. 

  
You were close, so close. Fives’ little grin altered you first and then you felt a gentle hand at your back, a kiss on your temple. You turned, looking up at Echo who only smiled reassuringly.  
He brought his mechanical arm to your chest, sliding it down slowly, the metal cold against your skin, until he reached between your legs. The machine whirred and vibrated intensely as he pressed it against your clit. 

  
You screamed and your hand clutched his arm tight, your entire weight slumping against him as everything in your body tightened and released all at once. You said something, but you had no idea what it was. Fives shouted, probably a swear along with your name, as he thrusted up hard and deep, finishing inside you. Your orgasm was so intense he had come as hard and as sudden as you had. You were pretty sure you blanked for a moment because the next thing you knew you were lying on your back between them on the bed. Fives was still breathing pretty hard, sweat covering his chest as it heaved up and down. He was on his back as well, your head on his shoulder. Fives turned and smiled at you, still working on forming words. 

  
You turned to Echo who laid on his side and propped on his elbow, looking down at you. He kissed the top of your head and you gropped around blindly for his metal hand. 

  
You couldn’t lace your fingers together but you brought it to rest on your stomach, fighting a wince at the cold, and covered it with your own hand in a silent gesture. Echo smiled shyly, glancing down before looking back up at you with a bright smile.

  
You turned your head to Fives as he managed to move onto his side as well and throw his arm over you. You cuddled against his chest and giggled. 

  
“Wow..” he grinned, staring at you in awe. “Just…Wow…” Fives turned to his brother almost accusingly. “I didn’t know it could do that!”

  
Echo shrugged. “I was waiting for the right time.”

  
“I think you found it,” you said with a laugh. 

  
They laughed too and you snuggled into the warmth. You knew in a few minutes you should head to the refresher and get cleaned up but not now. It was the first time you’d all been cuddled up like this, so content and complete. It wasn’t perfect yet and maybe it would never be but it was the little victories, moments like this when you knew that everything was worth it. 


End file.
